Destiny Arises
by sugarbabbie2
Summary: When the hunger games comes around there are no stopping them. For these three teen, theres no end.   sorry for grammar our editing system wasn't the best.


**Hunger Games Fanfinction by: Mia B, Alexis C, and Casey E.**

**Lexi**

**It all started when I was born into district eleven. I was just a normal child, I'd never really imagined I'd be where I am today. Oh yeah, and by the way, I'm Lexi and this year is the year of the seventy-second Hunger Games. "Lexi! Wait up!" Lucy runs up behind me yelling. "Is something on fire?" "Well, no..." "Anyone dying?" "Still no..." "Should I care?" Lucy looks at me miserably, I poke her stomach jokingly and we walk off into the field. The day goes by quickly, nothing really special happens, but that night as I fell asleep, I began to dream. I was running through a forest, holding a sharpened spear. Something hit me in the back and I woke up screaming.**

Ivy

I've always been mystified by trees. Not the short, thin trees, but the big, tall trees. They can be the same thing and yet have so many parts. I love to climb up into the big maple about half a mile in the woods around my district, district 7. I guess that's why my name's Ivy. I can climb just as well as it can. "Ivy, come on! We can't wait any longer!" calls my brother from inside. He knows I'm in the woods. District 7 has different rules. Unlike the other districts, the forest is inside our fence. The fence keeps us in the forest, not out. What else would you expect from the lumber district?"Coming!" I call back. I look up in the sky and see the setting sun. It's almost time for blackout, the hours of no power. We have power during the day to run the factories and machines, but for 5 hours at night, it's shut off and our unnecessary extra power is given to another I run towards the house, a gust of wind pulls my chestnut colored hair into my green eyes. My long legs let me make the short run to the door quickly, and step inside the warm hut I share with my 's not all that big, but the bed in the corner is soft, the TV in front of it works 95% of the time, the table holds food, the pit stores our food without rotting it, and the fireplace heats the place up. We eat a quick dinner of nuts and berries I had collected. It's barely enough to satisfy our hungry stomachs, and I know tomorrow I will have to gather food and fish. Shale can't do it; he's 19 and works in the forest all day, so I provide food. It's the way things have worked since mum and dad died. Little did I know that tomorrow everything I knew would change.

Mia

My days in district 12 were about to end but, also about to start, because today I take a deep breath and watch what used to be a peaceful district become a district of ash and bombs. My days here are short and our whole district will soon be divided into groups, and chosen to go to different districts. The upsetting thing is that there's really nothing to pack because the capital KILLED IT ALL. Excuse my temper, it's just that this was my only home and I loved it to pieces. Now my brother and I are headed to district 8, and all I have to do is make friends, because mine died...

The train ride was as long as I thought it would be, and then I heard, "Passengers we are arriving at district 8 now, so gather your stuff." I tell my brother, Aswell, to stay with me, and to keep moving until we find our foster "mother," because our parents had to die and leave us here while they're in heaven. Then as I see all the children out in the square, I remembered something...the reaping is today.

**The next day, as I'm getting ready, Lucy bursts into my room, "LEXI! TODAY'S THE REAPING!" My heart drops to my feet. I simply sigh and dress up in my "best" outfit. Moments later, Lucy and I are headed out the door, to the town square. **

**Jesiabell is standing on top of what my district calls a stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, please settle down! Happy 72 Hunger Games! This year I'm going to start with the boys first." I'm really not even paying attention...until Jesiabell calls out, "Chase Spartian!" Chase sulks up onto the stage and my heart stops; Chase has been my best friend since preschool. I had felt so bad for him, but there were soon bigger things for me to worry about. "and our girl tribute... Lexi Ryan!" I felt all the color drain from my face. "Come on now Lexi, don't be shy." My forehead becomes covered in sweat as I begin my walk into what seemed like certain death. **

**We're rushed to the train immediately, so no good-bye's would be shed. I try to be strong in front of Chase, because I secretly had a crush on him. But that night before I went to bed, I cried for what seemed like hours, thinking of the days ahead. "Why me? Why did it have to be me?"**

I wake up to find my brother in a collard shirt. "Come on Ivy, it's the day of the reaping." He says in his quiet voice. I groaned and stuck my head under the pillow. "Why does it always have to be so early?" "Because the lazy, overfed capital pets won't want to wait to see who the new contestants are." He replies. I ask this question each year, and he says the same thing each year. "Come on now, get dressed." I force myself to put on a simple black sundress and we step out onto the dirt path that will lead us to the District square. The sun is just rising here, but in the capital, it's already late morning. When we walk up to the square, the usual amounts of people are standing around. My brother is 19, so he is safe. I'm 15, so in other words, I'm not. I stand in the roped off section that has the number 15 written carefully on a paper in front of it. I notice that it seems to be starting later. Maybe something is happening, and we won't have a Games this year. As if to crush my hopes, our District's representative, Leevy Strust, steps forward. Leevy is a man who always seems so calm and yet his mind always is working overtime. He's not intimidating, he just does his job. Behind him is our mayor, Granite Ware. He always seems so tired when the reaping happens. Behind him is the mentor for our district, James Dogwood. He rarely pays attention, but I guess he's better than a drunk mentor like District 12's. Leevy wastes no time in reaching into a glass bowl with names on paper slips in it. No one knows which one he's chosen until he reads the name. "Lucas Hemlock." he calls. I see him swallow hard and step forward. When Leevy calls for volunteers, the only answer is the rustle of the leaves in the forest. Leevy reaches into the bowl. He picks a name. I hold a breath as he reads the name out loud. "Eliza Dracut." NO! It can't be Eliza! Eliza is my best friend, the only one I can count on when I'm in trouble. I do the only thing I can to save her from this terrible fate and to repay her for everything she has ever done for me. When Leevy asks for volunteers, I raise my hand and shout so that I'm sure I'm heard. "I volunteer! Don't take her! Take me instead! I volunteer!" I yell. The crowd collectively lets out a gasp, and Eliza realizes who has volunteered for her. "No, Ivy, you don't have to do this!" "I will for you." I can feel tears starting to form and I do my best to push them back. The rest of the day is a blur. I remember saying goodbye to my brother and Eliza, shaking hands with Luke, and being shepherded into a train that would lead me to a place that might very well be my deathbed.

I get so tired during the train ride. And when I got off my mind was really awake, well or asleep and I wasn't excited when I remembered that today would be the reaping and my crush had died in the fire and bombs, I have been really sad and mad at the same time. The thought of one of my best friends and major crush dead makes me feel really bad when ever I wake up. My mind wakes up when I hear the reaping start and the mayor talk about how our district just became bigger and bla bla bla and then before I know it everyone is here and there are more people than I have ever seen in my old district. I see the mayor put her hand into the glass bowl and take a paper out. The districts usually start with a boy and so does this one. Then I hear this, "and this year's boy is Lark Sparkle!" I see this boy come up and he looked like he needed to throw up. Next was the girl and when she starts to put her had in the bowl I hold my breath and stare straight up at her eyes. Then she says, "This year we have a new comer, Mia Kaka!" I see my brother gasp and I start to walk up and the mayor asked if there were any volunteers and of course my neighbor does. I tell her no I'm going and it's final and she didn't argue with me at all and I say my goodbyes to my brother and my neighbors that came with me and my brother. I get on my train and see in my head what's going to be ahead of me.

**"Passengers, we are approaching the capitol, so prepare yourselves." I suddenly became extremely jittery. Why am I acting like this? I should be proud I was chosen to represent my district. I can feel the train slowing, until finally it stops. I held my breath 'till I got off the train, and I gasped. The Capitol was beautiful, flowers and trees, but the city was, well, just sort of advanced. A capitol worker rushed down to greet us, he introduced himself and led us to our designers. "Hello darlings, I'm Georgia." "and I'm Kile, I'll be taking care of Lexi, so let's go sweetie." I roll my eyes, yeah, I'm a real sweetie...come near my mouth and I bite your fingers off. But, I had to follow him, so once he got me into the dressing room, I was mortified. There were three other people there, and then began to...dress...me...up. Once they were finished, I looked like a complete daffodil. My dark brown hair was up in a high bun, and my eyes weren't even the same color. They changed my eyes from dark brown to blue. Also, I was wearing a dress that was actually sprouting flowers. Well, at least I like flowers. I'm taken out of that room and forced into a room with Chase. "Hey Lex, you look like a daisy!" "Never speak of it." I then decided to take my hair out of the bun. My designer looked at me, but made no objections.**

On the train, I stopped to think of...pretty much everything. My choice to take my Best friend's place in an arena I may never come out of. My future in an arena where the only rule is kill or be killed. My brother. Will I ever see him again? It's doubtful. There is only one thing that I am sure of at this point. I will not go down without a fight. I may not be the toughest one there, but I'm creative, and when it comes down to strategy vs. brute force, guess who'll win? When we step off the train, it's as if I've entered a new world. All the tall buildings, the perfectly pruned leaves on trees that look like big green lollipops, the alien people. It's all so strange, so different from the forests back home. We are led into a building that doesn't seem to have any doors. The walls slide open and closed at a command spoken in a whisper by an official. Inside, three people are waiting for me. I realize that this must be my prep team. I never liked dressing up. Now I have no choice. "I'm Julius!" "I'm Veronica!" "And I'm Sisilla!" "And we're your prep team!" they squeal. "I'm...Ivy." I mumble "Oh we know dear!" They babble continuously through the whole experience. By the end, I am positively radiant. They go to fetch my stylist. Oh great. Another Capital person who will look at me as a piece of meat to be prepared. But when my stylist walks in, he is nothing like I expected.

"I'm Bane, your stylist." He says in a soft voice. He's new. I can tell. "Let me see you for a moment." He walks around me and sits thoughtfully. "You know, you're almost glowing with an aura I've never seen. You're from the forest district, right?" he asks "Yeah." "What does a tree look like when the sun is setting?" "Really pretty. The leaves have sort of a tinted silhouette to them, sometimes pink, sometimes orange, sometimes a dark purple..." Only now do I realize to what extent I miss the forests in District 7. "I've got an idea that I think you'll really like." He says, smiling.

The train stops and I start to freak, then I see lark look at me like I'm crazy, but I know he doesn't know what I've been through. I get off the train see all the people around and see how beautiful it is compared to district 7. I makes me feel like I'm something not a girl that's going to die right after her parents do. I see four people come out and of course they're my stylists. Then I go to a different room and they say, "Ok I'm tilis and there's... "Then I just don't listen until they give me something to go change into. then i say" I look like you no the word, girly" then one of them tell me this is only for today. Then I nod and they start to do my hair, they put a bow in my long brown hair and I smirk at them and they take that out and just put it in a long braid. Next eyes but since mine were piercing green-blue they didn't do anything to that. Then they start make up and nail and lastly they give me the highest heals that I could hardly walk in and then I was set on fire. Then our trainer brings Lark and me to a room and we sit and I glance over at him and he is looking straight into my eye and then down... I smirk and he looks away and so far, I noticed my smirk really works on people, then I say, " This year is the worst year of my life," "why?" he says, "first my district burned to the ground and with it so did my parents and now THIS." I say," oh," he says back then we're silent until someone come to bring us to the carriage and then I start to cry because I don't want to this but then again no one does.

**Chase and I were whisked away to get onto our float. It was beautiful. Full colored flowers as far as the eye could see, small trees sprouting out of miniature pots, but the most intriguing factor was the small animals and bungs that would jump across the flowers. The parade went by slowly, I blew kisses and waved while Chase just kind of hung out. As soon as the parade ended, Chase and I were once again whisked away, this time to our own rooms. I took a shower and put on some light blue shorts and a green tank top, I also put my hair up in a messy bun. Slowly did I climb into bed and close my eyes, not wishing that tomorrow would it did. I got up and walked down to get breakfast. I ate a bagel and some oranges, then I sulked back to my room to get ready. Simply, I threw on some clothes and brushed my teeth. Five minutes later I heard knocking on my door, "Come in." Chase walks in smirking, "It's time for training, let's show 'em what we got!" I groaned and followed Chase out of my room, down the hall, and into the training arena.**

By the time night falls, I am standing on a float that looks like a treetop. I am wearing a dress that looks like it was made of a thousand green leaves. Under it, a softly glowing light shirt illuminates the gaps between the leaves. Next to me, Luke is wearing a suit coat that looks like my dress, but his pants look like tree bark. As we ride down the street, I hear cries of "District 7!" and "Ivy! Luke! Ivy! Luke!" What do you think they think of us as?" Luke mutters. I almost jump off the float. It is the first time he has spoken to me since the Reaping." I think they think we're pawns in their games." I answer honestly" Right on." He mumbles. We spend the rest of the ride holding hands and waving with our free hand. When we get to the training building, the door traps me much like the one at the stylist's place. I go to my room and collapse on the bed. After changing into P.J'S, I fall into a deep sleep._ In my dream, I am facing another boy. A single tear traces a path down his dirt-covered cheek. "I won't hurt you. Just go while you can. Before they find out. Hurry!" I can't tell why, but the boy looks familiar. "I won't leave you! I... I can't." Suddenly, another girl crashes through the thick undergrowth. She holds up a knife and I wake up screaming. _Luke is knocking on my door, and I get up, get dressed, and follow him to the morning's breakfast, then to training.

After I see the crowded area I freak out more than I was before, everyone had signs and were yelling as loud as they could. My mind was some where else though. I hear lark says something like "It's going to be ok chick" Then I think, chick! This chick has a name. I just can't help myself from saying "My name is Mia!" Lark doesn't respond to me. I feel warm and try to calm down for the crowd. I try to be a sane as I person could be when they're in the hunger games, but I don't think that's so sane saying that my mentor Is a nut job, but anyway I try my best to smile and wave and anyway I'm wearing the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen and the best part is that I get to throw water balloons at the audience, but the only ones that were amused were the kids from the age of 5 to 11, so I don't think that was the best choice for the capital. I see the square coming into view and i see my nut job of a mentor at the end of the road. Then the third thing I see is a huge building with more than 200 floors. As we get closer the building comes into detail. It had huge windows, but as I look at is my gaze is noticed by many people one of them being lark, and I'm starting to think Lark is looking at me to much. We get out of the carriage and walk into the huge building and are rushed into our rooms to get changed for training then I meet up with lark again. After we walk into the room all of the other kids are watching me, but why I have know Idea. I walk over to the spear throwing area and give it my all think that, that would get ride of my huge attention but I was wrong, now they were just staring and staring.

**As I enter the training room, I feel all eyes on me. Most of the kids here have actually been trained with weapons. I decide to look around for possible allies, and I see one. It's a girl, about fifteen, with chestnut hair. She doesn't notice me, yet I began to wonder if she'd even think to ally herself with an eighteen year old. But, she reminded me of Lucy, by the way her hair sweeps across her back, and the way she looked at the older kids. Chase brings me back to reality, "Lexi, can we be allies?" I simply smile at him, "Course, why wouldn't we be?" He nods, so I put in, "But, what about the girl from 7?" Chase kind of looks at me funny, so I decide to go play with the spears. I'd always been good with those, but when it came to bows and arrows... I'm awful. After I'd decided to go try something else, I ran into the girl from seven. I accidentally bumped into her, so I brushed my almost black hair away from my eyes and said, "Hello, I'm Lexi." The girl looks at me and I giggle, "Don't worry, I don't bite." She smiles at me, yet she still says nothing. **

When I walk into the training room, nobody notices me. That's good. Luke suggests going to the areas that we're unsure about, then meeting up later. I agree, and head to a station that teaches you to use a sword. Once the man there teaches me the basics, we duel. Eventually, he gets the better of me when I let my guard down, but I can tell he's tired. "Nice job, Ivy." he says. I wonder how he learned my name, seeing as I never told him. I head towards the edible plants at a jog when I bump into someone. Looking up, I see the girl from District 11. She must have at least 2 inches on me. She brushes her hair back and says "Hi, I'm Lexi." I don't want to make any enemies, so I keep my mouth shut and just nod, thinking the whole time 'she must think I'm and idiot!" "Don't worry, I don't bite." she says, smiling."O.K." I say, sounding real smart. I'm really not good around new people. "What's your name?" "Ivy." I mumble, "You're from District 7, right?" "Yeah." I say goodbye quickly and hustle off to the station, thinking the whole time 'maybe I _do _have an ally. I don't have to be alone in this all the time.

When I start to throw again the other's eyes couldn't keep their eyes off. I didn't miss once. Then I see the girls from district 7 and 11 looking at me and pointing then seconds later they're smiling and nodding. I walk over and one looks definitely younger than me and the other one. The one with brown hair is good at spears, but as am I. So what's the point of being allies but the other one is from seven and can climb trees, but would they like me? I clear my voice and start to talk. "h-hi, my name is Mia I'm from district 8 and my partner is lark," I say. "Hey," they both say in unison. "Oh and I'm eighteen." I kind of say randomly. After that we kind of stare and then one of then introduce each other. The one from 7 is Ivy and the one from 11 is named Lexi. After a few seconds Lexi says," So let's start train, I mean this is the training room right." Ivy brings us to climbing and surprisingly I'm already up the tree even before Ivy. Again everyone in awe and now I'm starting to hate it because people are now going to go straight for me in the beginning. But then again Ivy's right behind me. And Lexi In the back. As I'm making my way down I hear my name from lark and tumble to the ground Lexi and Ivy climb down and help me up and then we are rushed into different rooms for dinner.

**As I walk back to my room, I decide to think about my new "allies." I know that the Mia girl wants to be allies, yet I'm not quite sure about Ivy. I begin to wonder what their old lives were like. But I fell asleep and began to dream: I**_** was in the arena. I was running with someone, it definitely wasn't a girl though. I look him in the eyes just as he gets stabbed in the back. "NO!" I screamed in terror, yet I remained on my feet. "Lex, go." By this time I'm sobbing, tears pouring out of my eyes. I stare at him again, trying to remember who he is. As I see the tinge of blue in his emerald eyes, I suddenly remember who it is. But, just as I'm about to call out his name, I wake up. **_**I remained awake until morning, and I was out in the training arena before anyone else. By now, I'd perfected swords and almost bows and arrows, which could come in handy at any time. My only weakness; climbing. I mean, yeah, so I've got these long muscled legs, and arms that can easily support my own weight for about three hours but, I really don't have any hand eye coordination. As Mia and Ivy walk in, I watch them giggle as I yet again try to climb. I give them a glare and walk off, yet I hear them whisper, "Should we really trust her?" Ivy shrugs, "She seems nice, she's probably just embarrassed." They see me listening, and we go off in silence to go "play" with weapons.**

Training is easy. I mean, I hide what I'm good at until it's time for the judging, but I can't help showing off, even a little, to my new friends. I don't climb as high as I can, nor as fast, and let Mia slip ahead of me. Lexi, however, has never had to climb trees. We dismount the nets and go to play with weapons when I hear Luke call me. "What." I say, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "I think I've come up with some trustworthy allies." He whispers. "Who?" I ask. "I think those two over there-" "Mia and Lexi." "And Lexi's partner is trustworthy. I don't like the way the district 12 boy's been sizing you up." "What do you mean?" I ask. "I mean, he's paying way more attention to you than he should be. Go play with sharp things. I'll go make friends with Chase. See you at dinner." I run off back to Mia and Lexi, contemplating what Luke just said. Is it possible Lark is just as bad as the careers? Or worse, maybe he is one? Only time will tell. I've got other things to think about. Tonight is the training scoring, so we'll see how that goes.

When I walk in this morning I fake limp over so I seem like that fall actually hurt me and then I start to tell Ivy and Lexi about it when I think something if I don't work as had as I was yesterday I could get I high scoring at judging tonight, but when I go play with the swords I can't help myself. My sword goes into the air and I catch it without any looking and that my friend, is another way to attract everyone's attention. Then I start to feel tired and I dumbed up a little, but Casey and Lexi still couldn't tell. Now I feel like I'm like one of the careers just like lark is. And trust me If I die before him I hope he dies and even if I don't die and we're not the last ones I'm killing him first, but as I'm thinking this my rage shows and I almost cut Lexi's hand off, but luckily she moves quick enough. I go over to lark and see that he has made friends with chase. I watch them both be an obnok together. I play with my hair that has a little blue bow in it and is straight down to my mid back. I start to go back over to Lexi and Ivy but at the edge of my eye see chase and lark talking and then Laughing at me. I turn around and see that they've already seen how mad I was by my eyes. I kind of stomp over to them with little care of what people would think of me when I do this. I go right up to Lark and yell something I don't quite recall and the thing I do remember clearly is how I just about kick him in the nuts as hard as I can and I hear a squeal and he's out cold. I glare at chase and he out of there in almost a second and so am I. Then I walk over to Lexi who is laughing so hard that I'm pretty sure she was about to pee herself. The look on her face was awe, and yet she was smiling at the same time. I'm pretty sure every girl in this room hated lark and I'm sure now that I'm going to kill him first.

**That night at judging, I decided to give my all at spear throwing. The head judge threw an apple in the air and I slashed it in half with ease. Then I did some more tricks and my turn was up. It really bored me, so I decided that I'd just play with knives in the kitchen. I threw one up in the air and as I was about to catch it, Chase walked in, "LEXI!" He yelled at me and I screamed, the knife slashed my left arm, "WHY DID YOU JUST YELL AT ME? I COULD HAVE DIED!" He smiles in satisfaction and I slap him in the arm. He holds his right arm out and I slump against him, feeling the warmth and hearing the beating of his heart. The next day was the interview day, and I surely didn't want to hear what Chase was going to say.**

That night was the judging. I knew what I would do the best at, and decided to climb. It would give me the best shot at pulling a score over 4. When they called for the District 7 boy, Luke shot me a grin. "Good luck." I told him "I hope so. You too." he said, and walked out of the room. Mia, Lexi and I sat in the room together and waited. We all knew the next time the lady came in to call someone, it would be me. Sure enough, a few minuets later, the lady came back, calling for the 'District 7 girl' "Good luck, guys." I said to my friends, then marched out the door. I hesitated outside the door when I herd them discussing things. "You know this wasn't how it was supposed to happen! It goes against every aspect of-" one man yelled. "It will work in the correct way, I assure you." Another said his voice cold and harsh. "Now quiet yourself. There's another one coming." I waited a minuet, then entered the training room. When they told me to begin, I grabbed a knife, walked to the net, and began to climb. I climbed it with ease, finding the foot and handholds easily on the tan ropes woven together. Once I reached the top, I climbed onto the rafters and climbed those too. Taking the rope I had cut from the net, I tied it to a rafter, took a deep breath, and swung like Tarzan toward the other, taller net. Catching on it easily, I descended and saluted the judges. I few were still staring at the rafters, but mast looked like they had seen this before. "You may go now." One said. Hastily, I bowed and exited. Flinging myself onto my bed, I thought about what they had said. It made me wonder _'Why does it seem like... like something big will happen. That everything I've ever dreamed of will be put at risk and my heart will be forced to make a choice?'_ _It will, Ivy. _A voice in my head whispered. _Soon everything you've ever known will turn upside down, and you will never be the same again._ Scared by that revelation, I curled up until the scores were revealed.

As I walk into the waiting room I sit next to Ivy and Lexi. Ivy was the first of the three of us, but first was Luke, Luke goes in and after ten minutes I hear something that no one else hear because I had the best hearing of all of my district. Then when he comes out his face is all red and Ivy goes in, as nervous as I always get I'm freaking out. But as Ivy comes out I'm sweating buckets. When I enter there's blood on the floor and knife put back away from all the other ones. I pick up a bow and load up. I hit the target square on and then I pick up a spear and try that. I aim for the trees and weirdly bounces right off and towards the judges, they duck and tell me to go. I walk out and we tell each other what happened then, Ivy explains what happened with her, she told use about what she heard but I kept myself. Lexi tells us the blood was hers. Apparently Chase came in and screamed at her for no reason. But when all is done, none of us have any idea what our rating will be, and we all go off to our rooms to wait until the screening of the ratings.

**10. I got a 10. How? I couldn't begin to say even if I tried for years. I mean, I'm fine with a ten, it's just that, I kind of wanted something slightly higher... Yet that wasn't really anything to worry about; tonight is the interviews. Chase had been pretty cheeky these past few hours, and I wanted to know why. The thought of Chase brought me back to another topic. Mia. I can tell that Chase slightly likes her, and that's not something I feel like just letting slip by. So, I walk downstairs and pound on Mia's door. It's really early, so I hope I woke her up. She answers the door, hair already fixed, and already dressed. "I have something to talk to you about, so let me in." She looks at me like I have three heads, but lets me in anyways. "So Lexi, what did you pound my door down to tell me?" She grins gleefully, almost if knowing what I was about to say. "Lay off Chase, or the door won't be the only thing that I pound." Mia stares at me, upon her face a look of confusion, "Urm... what do you mean by 'Lay off,' I'm not doing anything?" I swear that I'm about to burst, yet I try not to scream at her, "He likes you, and he and I have been best friends since we were little. I just so happen to like him, and I would kindly ask you to stop flirting with him." She simply smiles and nods, although I know that she probably won't lay off. "Well then, I have to get ready for interviews," and with that I storm out.**

Lexi and I both pulled 10s. I don't know what happened with Mia, because before I could see her score, Luke dragged me out of the room. I mean it literally; he grabbed my arms and dragged me out into the hall outside our District's watching room. "What do you want?" I spat at him, glaring at how he had just treated me. "You need to know something. This is serious." He whispers. I look at him again, and see the unshielded fear on his face. I point to a nearby broom closet. "Would it be better if we talked in there?" I ask. He nods, and we slip into the closet unnoticed. "Something is going to happen very soon." he begins. "Something that will affect how the games will play out. You must always be on your guard, or things like that will throw you off entirely. I know it sounds stupid, and I only met you, but..." "But what?" "But I can't risk looking you." he finishes, mumbling, his eyes never meeting mine. My glance immediately follows his to the floor. "Well, I guess that makes two of us." I admit. His head snaps up. "What?" he asks. I repeat what I just said, mumbling, hoping he doesn't hear the thought I have kept secret for seven years. Unfortunately, he does hear. He cups my chin in his hand and pushes my face up. "I would die before I let any harm come to you. And when I do die, for I know it will happen..." I try to look away, but he won't let me. "When I do die, know that a part of me will always be with you." I feel a single hot tear roll down my cheek. He tells me to go get ready, and I do. Heading back to my quarters, I bump into Lexi, who has a MURDEOURS look on her face. "What's wrong Lex?" I ask "I'll tell you later. Not enough time." she grunts. Concerned, but knowing she's right, I head back to my room to get dressed for the Interviews.

I got an eleven and the other girls pulled out an a 10, I hope they're happy with there score because I sure am. But when I'm getting ready someone's pounding on the door first I say wait a sec because I'm naked, but then the door opens and I rush under the covers. It's Chase and Lark trying to get Chase out of the room, while I'm hiding under the covers the boys are fighting and I see Lexi in the hall she looking at the boys and then rushes back to her room "Lexi wait! This isn't-," I cut myself off because she's already gone. The boys are being weird and for what? I have no idea. After they leave the room, I'm dressed and waiting for when it's time for the interview. And then I hear more pounding on my door and it's Lexi. When I open the door she starts the conversation with a bang. "Will you lay off chase, you know I like him", she says, "I didn't do anything to attract him he just came into my room while I was get dressed," I said, "which states that you should lock your door," she says in distress. Lexi storms away to her room. I leave my room for interviews but on the way I go talk to chase, I see him in with other boys and I pull him away and start to burst out at him. "Stop this I know you like me but what about Lexi, you know Lexi has feelings for you," I remind him " Yeah I know, but.." then he pulls me in for a kiss and I let my mind think without my emotions, but at that moment Lexi walks in us kissing right in front of her and I know she's going to be mad.

**I screamed. "OH MI GOD! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Chase stares up at me, his eyes filled with sympathy, "Lexi, it wasn't me, she just grabbed me and-," I stop him in his tracks, for I don't want to hear it, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Chase pushed Mia away and tries to grab at my arm, I smacked him across the face and ran out, tears gliding down my face. I ran until I didn't know where I was anymore, yet I looked up and saw Ivy's eyes staring down on me, "Lexi? What's the matter?" I look up at her, I'm down on my knees, and I sob to her, "I hate them both! I hate them! Love isn't important! Love is nothing! We can alliance with them but I'll kill them both!" She gapes at me, not knowing what I'm talking about, so I push past her down the stairs to get ready for my interview. My name is called and people cheer, I step up on stage and do a little curtsy, making sure to glare at Mia and Chase. Ceasar smiles at me and speaks, "So Lexi, I've heard your name a lot since you've arrived here, can you give me some information on that?" I shrug and answer honestly, "I honestly don't know why. Could just be the fact that I'm so incredibly amazing." The crowd giggles as Ceasar begins to talk again, "I bet. So Lexi, can you describe what happened with you and your partner? I've heard a lot of trash about you two." I put on one of my sinister smiles, yet I swear only to speak the truth, "Well Ceasar, Chase and I certainly are having some issues lately. So, he and I have been friends forever," Ceasar nods, "and so I HAD a crush on him," the audience makes kissey noises, "yet he was recently caught making out with my ally." Half the audience gasps, the other half boo's Chase. When my speaking time is up, I give Ceasar a hug and I trip Chase as he walks up for his turn.**

I have no idea what has happened between Lexi and Mia, but I do know one thing: I'll have to choose my ally. I was coming back from my coaching for my interview (no wonder district 7 always stinks) when Lexi rushed past me on the stairs. She was sobbing, and looked like she was going to kill us all BEFORE the Arena even came into play. "Lexi, what's happened?" I ask, genuinely concerned for my friend. "I hate them both! I hate them! Love isn't important! Love is nothing! We can alliance with them but I'll kill them both!" Suddenly, I realize that the only two people who could possibly put her in this state would be Mia and Chase. Before I can ask, she rushes away. Knowing there is nothing else I can do, I go back to my room and dress. All of our dresses look beautiful. Lexi's especially. Her dress looks as if it was woven from a thousand daisies. Mia's was glowing like fiery embers. And mine was branches woven into an intricate design. When it was my turn, I was nervous. Not sweating buckets, but nervous. "So Ivy," Ceasar began "We haven't herd much about you. Why is that?" "Well, I guess I'd rather be up hiding in a tree." I laugh. "Well, if only we all could climb away from our troubles, right?" he turns to the audience. They all shout their agreement. We chat for a little bit, and then the buzzer goes off. Luke is up next, and they make idle chitchat for a minuet before Ceasar asks the question that will change my life forever. "Luke, there must be someone out there worthy of your attention, a handsome man such as yourself. Come on, let us all in on the secret: who's the lovely lady?" he asks. I hold my breath. If he says what I think he'll say, he was honest earlier. If he doesn't, well, we'll get to that later. He blushes hard. "Well..." he says. The audience, including Ceasar, is on the edge of their seats. Suddenly, he gets up, walks over to me, and helps me up. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." he whispers To the audience he says "I love her, and I will die for her in the arena." then he kisses me and the rest of the world goes away. That is, until the arena.

My eyes are filled with water when I see Lexi, then I look at chase then back to Lexi then I run off back to my room to once again fix my make up. After I put on my dress, I run into Ivy on the way to interviews she asks me what happened, I told her to wait and see. On my way to interviews it was raining it made me sad, but when we got there I was all ready to make sure chase got some boos from the crowd. When I heard Lexi go up she started talking about Chase and me and I could feel that I was burning up and I looked over at chase and so was he but in no time at all Lexi's interview was done and on to chase's. Weirdly they on talked to Lexi about the kiss but I'm sure they'll mention it to me. And speaking of me it was my turn to go up and talk. The first question was what I thought it was going to be," Mia what is your thought about kissing Chase right in front of Lexi?," "well I did not kiss chase he kissed me and I am really sorry about it and I feel horrible and the truth is that chase pulled me in and I couldn't get out until Lexi came into the room." I said. "I would like to bring chase up saying that I still have a little time." I see chase's face get red as he walks up and say something I will never forget. "I've loved Lexi since we were little kid but now since mia has come in I have decided-" the buzzer goes off and I get of the stage, I look down at Lexi and she's smiling at me.

**I smile at Mia, pleased to know that we're on the same page about Chase now. Yet even though we're good, I still have a choice to make. I begin to think possible battle strategies over in my head as my designer preps me for the arena. I'm clothed in a muddy green looking shirt, and camo pants. Classy. My designers shed tears as I'm taken away to an elevator. The elevator goes up and I can see out into the arena. Fields of herbs, mountains, and streams surround the golden Cornucopia. I smile satisfactorily; the arena reminds me of back home, meaning I have an advantage. I see other elevators move upward, I spot Ivy and Mia. They both catch my eye and I point towards a mountain with a valley at the top. Ivy nods at me, getting the hint, yet Mia, I wasn't so sure about. The gong goes off and I rush into the arena. I swiftly grab a backpack and a sturdy spear. A boy about twice as tall as me attempts to grab my backpack, so of course I fought back. I smashed the side of his head with the dull end of my spear, then I shove the blade end of the spear so that it pierces his heart. A cannon goes off and I smile, then I run up towards the mountain. After what seemed like half an hour of running, I stop to catch a breath. I sit down in a field of tall grass to examine my backpack. Inside the pack is two water bottles filled to the top, dried fruits, and a small wood knife. I then get up and begin to search for Mia and Ivy.**

When the sun comes up in the morning, I know that it may be one of the last sunrises I'll ever see. Today is the day we go into the arena. My prep teem comes to get me, and my stylist and I sit in silence underneath the arena until a pleasant female voice announces that 'It's now time for launch. Please proceed to the launch pad. The 'launch pad' is a clear tube that slides around me, separating me from escape. Then I'm rising up into the arena. The arena is beautiful. Mountains, rivers, fields, forests, everywhere I turn is beautiful. I'm sure fiery tortures could be evoked at a moment's notice, but for now, it's beautiful.I catch Lexi's eye, and she nods to a mountain valley. I grin back. At least Lexi and Mia have made up. If we are to meet up, though, I can't leave Luke behind. They'll just have to understand gong sounds, and I rush forward, picking up a small package of crackers as I advance forward. When I reach the Cornucopia, I grab a medium-sized backpack. I don't know what's in there, and I don't care. I feel a hand touch my back and I spin, ready to defend, but it's only Luke. He holds out a sword. "Ready to go?" he asks. "You bet." I reply. "Where to?" "We're meeting Lexi and Mia at a valley." I inform him. We take off in the correct direction, but are intercepted by a career. He holds a sword out, daring us to try and pass. I duel with him for a minuet, but I easily beat him. But when I'm ready to deliver the death blow, I can't. I can't kill another person. Luke sees my hesitation and, drawing his bow, shoots him through the heart. He drags me off, but I am crying. Crying for a boy I've never even met. When we reach the valley, Mia and Lexi are already there."What'd we miss?" I ask, grinning.

When I wake up I'm rushed under the arena and dressed immediately, I'm dressed in mostly camo that all the fighters wear. Then my stylist gives me a big hug and gives me a bracelet and say to guard it with your life and if you do you will win. I hear the lady tell use to get in our tubes and I do and them I shot into this glass tube where I can see Lexi and Ivy, Lexi points into the valley and we both nod. when the horn goes of I'm off to get a back pack and I grab a big one and a spear and get out of there as fast as I could then I hear the horn, I think someone already died, then I worry about Lexi and Ivy. Then I start to climb up the hills to the huge valley then I see Ivy, Luke, Lexi, Chase and with me I have lark. I think of what will happen, what if it's just use three girls? Who do I try to kill first? Do I kill them? After that we didn't talk much we saw some people but didn't attempt to kill them because they saw us and ran so quick I couldn't react. But as the sun goes down I see the two people that died today and then I look straight at my bracelet hoping my stylist was right.

**I find myself at the top of the "mountain," waiting for Mia and Ivy. I hear a rustling near the bottom of the mountain to find Mia and Ivy slowly making their way up. "I beat you two here," I giggled at them. They simply roll their eyes and continue up. Once they're up, we began to discuss battle tacticks. "We need to figure out how to survive. As in, we're going to have to hunt for ourselves and find fresh water." Mia decides to put in, "You can hunt first because I'm to-" Mia's cut off by the sound of Ceasar's voice booming through the arena. "HELLO TRIBUTES! I can tell that you all have found somewhere to settle yourselves, so now I'm going to put a twist on the game!" Ivy and I exchange looks, "Now, all of you in this arena have a brother or sister. So, the three people that find their sibling first get immunity...MEANING THREE WINNERS THIS YEAR!" My breath gets caught in my throat. The thought of Lucy in the arena made chills burst down my spine, yet the chance of immunity seemed almost too good to be true. **

**"Guys, I have to find Lucy..." Mia glares at me and puts in, "I have to find my brother as well, so don't even go into hysterics!" My face flames red and I see Ivy back up, knowing that I may as well lash out at Mia, "Do you realize what Lucy is to me? She's the only thing that keeps me sane. I was born with a social ailment, Lucy helped me through it. I can't bear to lose her." Ivy stares, her eyes locking with mine, then she speaks, slowly and quietly, "We all need the immunity, so let's all venture out. Any ideas how?" I let out a sigh and began to plead my case, "I wonder if one person can save someone else's sibling for them, cause if so I could-" Mia looks about to explode, "SHUT UP LEXI! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE TOUGHEST AND THE STRONGEST AND YOU THINK THAT WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING BE OURSELVES! WELL I'VE HAD IT! IF ANYONE IS SAVING ALL THREE SIBBLINGS, IT'LL BE ME!" My eyes filled with salty tears; one slips out and burns my face**, **"Fine Mia," I began softly, as if not to wake a sleeping child, "you do what you need to, but I'm going to get Lucy." I began to walk off, yet Ivy stopped me, and began to whisper to me.**

After Ceasar made his intentions clear, I realized that this is what Luke meant. This is it. This will change how the games play out. Lexi made it clear she had to find Lucy. I assumed Lucy was her sister. Mia also made it VERY clear that she would find her brother. Very, as in she glared at us. I immediately back up, seeing that the tension between those two. Lexi told her about how Lucy was her lifeline, her help. Mia didn't seem to care. I realize I have to break in, or they'll go at each other's throats. "STOP! We all need the immunity, so let's all venture out! Any ideas how?" I ask. "I wonder if someone could save someone else's sibling." Lexi says. It seems like a good, valid point to me, but I guess not to Mia. **"SHUT UP LEXI! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE TOUGHEST AND THE STRONGEST AND YOU THINK THAT WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING BE OURSELVES! WELL I'VE HAD IT! IF ANYONE IS SAVING ALL THREE SIBBLINGS, IT'LL BE ME!" **she screams. Lexi is obviously shaken, tears making paths down her face. "Fine Mia. Do what you want. But I'M going to go save Lucy." Grabbing her backpack and knife, she heads out to the woods. I run out after her immediately, telling Luke to stay here. "Lexi!" I call. "Lexi, wait!" She turns, obviously surprised. "I have a plan." I whisper to her. "We need another plan to get to this plan, but if the first one works, the real one will too." I say. I can see her struggle to make sense of my idea as I explain it out. "But for any of it to happen, you must always be on your guard. Right now, Mia is giving me that feeling that if I stuck around for too long, I'd get a knife in the back. We'll start in the morning." I finish. Obviously pleased, we turn around and go back to the came. Mia is still seething, and the voice in my head warns me of betrayal. I'm too tired to make sense of anything, and not sensing the danger that will follow soon, I fall into a deep sleep.

When we start to walk into the valley some more I hear an announcement, It's about how our sibling are going to be in the arena, I think of my brother then I look over at Lexi how now is so sad I think I could cry but she need to pull it together. when Lexi starts to say something about saving all three siblings I think It's the most stupid idea even I mean what if you save someone else's sibling and not your ally's, and with out even think I actually start to think out loud and by out loud I mean screaming out loud. **"SHUT UP LEXI! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE TOUGHEST AND THE STRONGEST AND YOU THINK THAT WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING BE OURSELVES! WELL I'VE HAD IT! IF ANYONE IS SAVING ALL THREE SIBLINGS, IT'LL BE ME**!" I shut my mouth before Lexi kills me, but weirdly all she is doing is cry and then stomps away. Ivy tries to get her to come back and now I'm left alone with the boys, then larks says to me, " great going Mia I didn't really want her here but I could know how to tell her to leave. shut up lark." then I walk a little farther from camp. I worry how far Lexi actually got and hoping for Ivy to come get her in time before something bad happens. But something tells me that my bracelet will help me, Lexi, and Ivy, even if we come down on the way.

I fall asleep that night, wondering what Lucy is going through. I awaken to a muted rustling sound, "Hello? Who's there?" I look next to me and find that Mia has disappeared. To my left, I see a figure holding what seemed to be a spear. I scream, "IVY! LOOK OUT!" She wakes up and stares into the eyes of the attacker. A burst of energy surges up my spine and I rush forward to push Ivy out of the way. I feel a sharp pain hit my right arm, "Ivy! We gotta run, like, NOW!" She nods at me and I grab both our backpacks, my spear, and Mia's sleeping bag, then I grab Ivy's arm; forcing her down the hill. Once we got far enough away, Ivy asks a question, her face full of curiosity, "Lexi, why did you save me back there?" I put my hand on her shoulder and speak as if I was attempting to be serious with Lucy, "I saved you because you are my ally, and also my friend." I smile down at her; her face full of wonder, "Thanks." Ivy smiles back and we drift off to sleep again.

Of course, being me, I'm just a problem waiting to happen. I was dreaming about a tree that reached the sky, and I could fly away from my life, when suddenly I heard a scream. Scared, I was immediately up and alert. Unfortunately, I was also hazy from sleep. I looked up and saw a face that looked a lot like Mia. Unfortunately, I also saw a spear. Suddenly, I am shoved out of the way by a large mass. I turn and see Lexi has taken the spear for me. "Ivy, we gotta run NOW!" she yells. I grab my pack and sword and we run away into the woods. What bothers me is that she didn't even hesitate to save me. "Why did you take that spear for me?" I ask. She says what she says with so much conviction, I would believe her if she said the world was going to end in 5 minuets. "I saved you because you are my ally and friend." With those words, we settle down for the night. I know that we won't be here for long. Allying with Mia obviously was a bad idea. Now we're on the run from her. The last thing I think of before I fall asleep is Luke. I know he's in danger and I need to find him. To find list: Luke, Shale, my old life. Will things _ever _be normal again?

I wake up and hear a rustle in the trees it make me jump up and I see a career I grab my spear and throw at one right when Lexi stands up I can see she is mad and screams for Ivy to run. I try to explain to them but they're off in a flash I collapse and start to cry I've lost my friends and soon my brother so now I will work my hardest and kill anyone in my way, and I will be victorious. But never will I be forgiven for what I did but didn't mean to do at all. If I ever see Lexi or Ivy I will try to say I'm sorry but I never expect them to take it. But if I'm luck they will, I take my backpack, that's the only thing that they didn't take. It has a water bottle some lighters and a bag of trail mix and the rest I have to hunt for, I also have a bow and some arrow and all around me is trees where I can hunt kill and sleep. I hear the death horn and it's almost night, so I set up in the trees and watch for who has died and thankfully no that is important to me, I haven't even seen the boys since the fight with Lexi. I never know where anyone is and I know that I'm being watched now by everyone in my district and all others so start to cry to get sponsors and I drift away until the morning comes with a bang.

I wake up to find that Ivy has moved closer to me to sleep. I giggle silently, still dazed from sleep. I begin to get up, yet I stop. Somewhere in the distance, I hear the screaming of what sounded like a 12 year old girl. I think nothing of it until the girl screams a name and a sentence, "LEXIII! HELP ME!" My brain goes into overdrive and I begin to pace around frantically. Lucy. I grab Ivy's shoulder lightly and shake it, "Ivy, we gotta move out, I have to find Lucy and I can tell she's near." Ivy looks at me, her face looks so tired that it seems that she's staring maliciously at me. "What's the issue?" She wipes the crud from her eye and looks at me dumbfounded, "Lucy is near here, we have to go find her!" Ivy nods and I begin to pack our bags, after finishing, I bolt out of the forest towards a gate labeled, "Ryan, Lexi." I push open the gate to find a small bubbling brook that leads to a cavern. I hopped over the brook and descended towards the cavern. The closer I got, the cavern began to look more and more like the room I shared with Lucy back home. "Lucy? You in here?" Ivy stands behind me and points towards something moving in the corner, "L-l-lexi? Is it really you this time?" I walk closer to Lucy and spoke softly, like when she was eight, "Yes, yes Lucy, I'm right here. Just walk into my arms and you'll be safe...well, safer." She stands up and walks straight into my arms and begins to cry. I stroke her hair; a loud ringing noise echoes through the arena, "CONGRATULATIONS! Lexi Ryan has reached her little sister, they are both safe! Only two more tribute places left!"

For some reason, I find sleep easily for the first time in weeks tonight. The air is warm, the grass in the meadow we're in is soft, and a light breeze makes the high grasses sway. Suddenly, I am awake. Lexi looks nervous. She looks behind her shoulder as if to make sure no one is behind her. "Ivy, we gotta move out, I have to find Lucy and I can tell she's near." Lexi sounds excited and her voice shakes. We pack up quickly and head to the forest. I can tell how much she loves Lucy. She looks as if she'd do anything for her. Almost like a parent. I wish I had a parent like that. Shale is great and all, don't get me wrong, but a parent loves you in a different way. There is a gate with her name on it and she bolts inside. We go into a cave. Lexi doesn't seem to have great night vision, and doesn't see the injured, scared little girl in the corner. I point her out and Lexi rushes forward. "Lexi? Is it really you? Is it really you this time?" I scared voice asks. I can't imagine the horrors this girl has seen. This strong girl, who has held up through everything the Capitol thought of to throw at her. I'm 14. Who knows, Lucy might be a cool friend to have. "Yes, yes Lucy, I'm right here. Just walk into my arms and you'll be safe...well, safer." Lexi says, her voice shaking with relief at finding her. A gong sounds. Ceasar's voice is projected through the entire arena. "Congratulations to Lexi Ryan! She and her sister are safe! Only two more places remain!" Lexi is safe. I am not. At least she'll still be with me. I stand awkwardly until they release each other. Lexi looks like she suddenly remembered that I was there. "Oh yes!" she exclaims. "Lucy, this is Ivy. She's my...well, our ally." "Hi." Lucy says shyly. "So you're not leaving me?" I ask "Why would we leave you?" Lexi asks, confused. "Well, I'm a threat. People would be trying to kill me. Plus, I'm another person to worry about and you don't want that responsibility." I ramble on. "We're not going anywhere." Lexi states, and that's final. That night, we eat a stew of leaves, berries, and granola from my backpack. The pack contains fire starters, the granola, some beef strips, two feet of rope, a wooden knife, and a first aid kit. We give the sleeping bag to Lucy and settle down in the woods for the night. I am glad that they decided to stay. I trust Lexi, and through her, Lucy, more than anyone.

I wake up with the sound of hearing that Lexi is safe. And I know Ivy will be soon so I have to move out to find Aswell, and then I will be safe and I can tell Lexi what happened the other night. I make a small breakfast for myself with is really only a few nuts and water. I hear the woods rustle and I hear something like, "help mia help" It sounds like my brother but I can't assume it is my brother; it might be in my head. Then I see his little figure coming out of the woods and into my arms, but before I'm safe a spear hits my arm and we both start to run but by the time we get any where far I'm safe, and now there's only one more slot.

I bandage my wound with Aswell's shirt and then we sit in the trees alone waiting to see Lexi and talk to her. And then say I'm sorry I didn't know it was you I though you were a career not an ally. But as hours go by and the sun goes down we both fall asleep in the trees. I wake up and I look at my bracelet and then to Aswell, he is so cute when he is sleeping, this bracelet has helped me in my most needed times, but most of all it's brought me down when I most needed it. That's why I must give it to Lexi but in some way it seems wrong but in some it means right. The next morning I decide to go find Lexi. I look up towards to valley and down by the Cornucopia, she not in my sight but on the way I down see a small girl, attempt to kill her but decide not to. I made my way back to camp with Aswell and there is someone there one of the tribute I kill him instantly know that her can't hurt me but can hurt Aswell. I have gotten used to killing other people now even though before I got into this whole mess I couldn't even hurt someone without feeling sorry.

That night, I wake up to a small sobbing sound. "Lucy? What's the matter?" Lucy looks up at me, her eyes wet with tears, "I'm scared Lexi. I keep hearing sounds, sounds of torture and evilness. It's driving me insane!" I put my arm around her shoulders, "It's alright Lucy, we'll be out of here soon. Don't worry." She shivers slightly, " I wish mom could still be with us..." I lean in and kiss the top of her head, "Mom is watching over us, so is Dad." Lucy let's out a small noise and I hear from behind me, "Your parents are gone too? That's probably why I feel so safe around you; you've been taking care of Lucy for who knows how long." I turn around to come face to face with Ivy. I let out a sigh and began with my story, "When I was nine years old and Lucy was six, our parents died in an accident. Lucy was crushed and we had no relatives to take care of us. So, I had to take care of Lucy and myself, so technically, you could say I've had lots of practice with being parent like." Ivy nods and I stand up, "Ivy, before I found Lucy and even now, you've felt like a younger sister to me. That helped me keep my mind strait, so now I'm going to help you find your brother."

That night, I woke up and herd Lexi comforting Lucy. "It's alright Lucy, we'll be out of here soon, don't worry." she said. It was cool out. Lucy shivered. "I wish Mom and Dad could still be with us." she says. "Mom is watching over us, and so is Dad." Lexi reassures her. A light goes on in my head as I realize what she means. I guess I'm not the only one from a family of kids who take care of themselves. "Your parents are gone too? That's probably why I feel so safe around you, you've been taking care of Lucy like a Mother. I never had a Mother, or a Father." I say, sighing. I here Lexi turn, and I see her eyes look at me through the meadow grass. She launches into a story. "When I was nine years old and Lucy was six, our parents died in an accident. Lucy was crushed and we had no relatives to take care of us. So, I had to take care of Lucy and myself, so technically, you could say I've had lots of practice with being parent like." She explains. I nod, understanding every little bit of what Lucy has had to deal with. Lexi stands up, towering over me. "Ivy, before I found Lucy and even now, you've felt like a younger sister to me. That helped me keep my mind strait, so now I'm going to help you find your brother." she proclaims. Those words will mean more to me then she'll ever know. With those words, I finally have a complete family. Lexi acts as my mother. Shale has acted as my father for so long. I even have a little sister! Who could ask for more?

Just then, two cannons go off. "Who do you think that was?" I ask Lexi. "I dunno." she replies. Suddenly, we hear voices coming toward us. "Stay down!" she hisses to Lucy and me. The three of us promptly hit the deck. Suddenly, another cannon. Then a shout I know by name. He is alone. I can hear that he is alone. Ignoring Lexi's warning, I jump up and rush to him. "Luke!" I call. "Ivy!" he yells. Suddenly, he looks behind him and remembers the danger that he's in. He runs to me and kisses me. "Always remember how much I've loved you. I always will. I'll always be with you." He whispers. "What?" I ask, confused. Then I realize what's going on. "Luke! No, you can't!" Before he can reply, Lark shoots out of the woods that surround us. And with one evil grin, he charges at me.

Time slows down. Lark, laughing a horrible laugh now, slips my legs out from under me with some kind of strange rope tool. Placing his boot on my chest, I can't get up. He kicks me, and I feel a rib snap. He brings his spear up to deliver the killing blow, and I close my eyes. But the spear doesn't hit my heart. It hits Luke in the stomach. "NOOOOO!" I shriek. Lark sees the look in my eyes of pure hate and decides to run for it. Grabbing his spear out of Luke, he runs to the woods. Luke is almost gone. I rush to him. "Ivy," he whispers. "Ivy, you've got to...find Shale. Find..." he coughs, and blood comes out of his mouth. "...Shale. I...Love...You." I am crying hard, the tears making little rivers on my dirt-stained cheeks. "I'll always love you Luke. Please...Please don't ever truly leave me." I plead. "I...never...will. Love...You..." he says, making his last sounds. I feel the life leave him, the air run from his lungs as he releases his last breath. The cannon goes of, sounding far away and unreal. I close his now glazed-over eyes and sob quietly. Promising myself that I'll avenge his death, I go back to camp. "Let's pack up." I tell Lexi and Lucy. "We've got to move."

I wake up and almost fall out of the tree, Aswell has to pull me up to the branch to make sure I don't fall. I hear two cannons go off and then another I know it's not Lexi, but it could have been Ivy, and Aswell is right next to me. I climb out of the trees to hear someone that sounds a lot like Lexi, I don't bother trying to apologize now I just might leave to the end for a surprise that I'm still alive, but she probably know that I would stay alive until the end. Well unless she kills me herself. I climb back up the tree but stay awake and until I don't hear anything near by, but anyway I can't seem to fall asleep anyway so I just watch Aswell until the sun starts to come up and Aswell wakes up for breakfast which I had already made before he got up. I look at my bracelet that is now glowing. I hear, stretch, and sit still until the stretching is gone. I hear another cannon go off and then there was silence for the rest of the day. My bracelet is now dim and the same color is was when my stylist gave it to me. She didn't say why it would help me or why it was special. But when it lit up someone died. I look at it again and it started to light up again and then I see a career go by and then she suddenly rips into shreds from mid-air, after that my bracelet went back to it's normal color and everything went back to normal, well normal for the hunger dinner came near I made some fish in the fire and made the blankets for bed. In the field and I say it.

**I nod to Ivy, then a thought popped into my mind, "Once we relocate, we're going to need to find some food," Ivy and Lucy both nod, "so, I'll go out and get some." Ivy tries to give an input, yet I block her out, "I'm the oldest, so I will go find food. Also, I'm the only safe one, so if one of you ventured out, you could be killed and I wouldn't know." "We could be killed there too," "Yet you'd be safer there. So it's final." They both nod and I lead them through the forest I'd been in earlier. I look above me to see two people in a tree, one that looked like Mia, and another that was a small boy. I shake my head and lead Lucy and Ivy farther into the woods. I get them settled in a small cave type thing, "Now stay here. If anything bad happens, Lucy knows how to contact me." She nods and takes out her necklace, I take mine out too. Ivy looks at us with a face of pure confusion, "Those let you two communicate?" Lucy nods and I take off, sending particles of dust into the air. I'd been only walking for about ten minutes when I hear a voice that's oddly familiar call my name, "Lexi. I've been waiting for you." I look around, a puzzled expression etched into my face, "Hello? Who's there?" A rustling noise erupts from behind me and I feel something push against my back, sending me to my knees. My arms were then pinned behind my back and the voice speaks to me again, "Yes, Lexi, I heard you were safe. But, there's nothing against fatally wounding you." Chase. Chase was upon my back, pinning me to the ground. I roll over crushing him in the dust, "Nice try, but I'll win, yet again." I take out a small army knife out of my back pocket and slice at Chase's wrist, forcing him to let go of my arms. I get up and send my foot flying at his face. He gets a grasp of my leg and flips me before I can kick him. I slash at his stomach this time, sending blood onto the ground below us. I stab at him again, this time nailing him only inches away from his heart. I stand up and just I'm about to give off the killing stab, I freeze. I couldn't bear to kill him. But my freezing move was almost fatal.I feel a sharp pain on my left thigh and I know I've been stabbed pretty badly. Chase gets up and runs away with the attacker. I pull the small spear out and limp off to find shelter, for the pathway back to our camp was too risky. I simply just sat there and hoped that Lucy would think to check on me using her necklace.**

Thank God that my allies were Lucy and Lexi. Of all the people in the arena, only they would truly understand the pain I felt. They were ready to move at a moment's notice. I couldn't have stayed there a moment longer. The more time I was there, the more time I stayed standing on the deathbed of the only love I've ever had and ever will have.

Lexi offers to go and find food, but before I can protest, she is already preparing to go, giving me some story about her not being able to be killed but we can be, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. She led us into a cave. "Now stay here." she said firmly, as if we were five year olds. "If anything happens, Lucy knows how to contact me." They pulled out necklaces. "Wait, those things let you communicate?" I ask "Yep!" Lexi answered. "I'm off!" and she was, darting into the trees with a spear. Lucy turns to me. I'm still shocked that a twelve year old girl could be so brave through all this. "I can trust you, right?" she asks "Yes. You can trust me just as much as you can trust Lexi. I promise." I say, squeezing her hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I've sort of taken you guys as a family. Shale acts like a father to me, but I've never had a mother or sister. When I met you and Lexi, all of that changed. Lexi, she took me under her wing. She picked me to talk to and ally with. She comforted me that first night in the arena when I was so scared. Then you came. For a while, I was worried that you and she would take off and I'd be all alone again. But you accepted me just as well as Lexi did. Then I knew I had found my family. My real family." I tell her. She looks up at me. "Good. 'Cause you're sort of like my big sister. Lexi's more like my mom. You're my sister." she says. Just then, we hear a scream. 'Please don't let that be Lexi.' I pray. But this is the Hunger Games. No wish like that ever comes true. Lucy checks her pendant. "It's Lexi." she reports, sounding scared. "Well come on then, let's go find her!" I say, grabbing my sword and sheath. Lucy grabs her dagger and we run off towards the woods in search of Lexi.

Sitting in the trees is one of the most boring things when you're in the hunger games. And all I have been doing is sitting sleeping and caring for Aswell. Almost all the tributes are dead and two safe but they can still be hurt and saying that the games could go on for days isn't the greatest thing when caring for a young one like Aswell who is almost ten.

While thinking I hear a scream and see Lexi below me, she bleeding and has a gash in her leg and then looking at my arm which is still losing blood rapidly. I don't even move to help her because I something or someone in the trees near it's another tribute with multiple spears. I see Lexi go and find shelter but surely she spots me and right then I aim my spear right at the other tribute in the tree and shot. I hit her square in the heart and the cannon sounds and I climb down with Aswell at my side. I walk over to Lexi and she trying to get away but right then I throw me spear to the side and start to talk "Lexi I'm sorry truly, I can explain. I had heard something and woke up to find a career behind you and Lexi and see she was a very fast girl and as I saw you jump up when you saw me I thought you were the career." Behind me I see Ivy and Lucy come up behind me and I turn around, they both have daggers in their hands. But right as they're about to attempt to hurt me I hear Lexi saying something to them and it makes me cry. "hey guys it's okay, see didn't mean to hurt anyone and Lucy this is one of my other allies, okay Ivy so you see mia was just defending us from a career right in back of me, and she didn't know she ran away and thought I was the career." "So do you forgive me" I say hoping for a yes. They all nod except Lucy who hardly knows me but I still take it as a yes. We all hug and then they look at my bracelet to see that it is glowing again and then I say one thing "wait for it." then a second later the cannon goes off.

**Once Mia embraces Ivy, Lucy, and I, my mind suddenly focuses on the realization that Mia may just be doing this so she could kill off Ivy or Lucy. 'Cause if or sibling dies or goes missing; we could be killed. "Mia, can I talk to you for a second?" Mia nods and follows me behind some trees. Yet the rocks in the path make it hard for me to maneuver through. "Yes Lexi? Is something up?" I stare cold and hard at the other eighteen year old in front of me, "You didn't lie about that stuff so you could kill Ivy or Lucy, did you?" She looks at me and speaks solemnly, "Of course not, I couldn't bear to kill a child younger than me and-" I stop her, "Yet you did when you killed the girl that was with Chase..." Mia looks at me again wearing the same expression, "That was Chase? He did that to you?" Small silvery tears form in my eyes, "Not directly, no. That girl did...but he told her to. I saw him pointing to my thigh; for he knew that was were my weakness is..." Mia nods and helps me walk back toward the group. "Lexi? Where have you been living while Lucy and I were looking for you?" Ivy stares blankly at me, so I grin slightly, "Right over here," I point toward a small hut clearly hand made, "You made that?" Lucy always had to put in. I poke her stomach and nod gleefully. That night, as the scarlet sun was setting and my friends had gone to bed, I heard more rustling. The same rustling noise of when Chase snuck up behind me, except this time, he said nothing. I looked around, scanning the forest for any signs of life. When I was sure that there was absolutely nothing; I smelt something. Something that I knew only too well. Fire. Smoke and fire. I wake up the others screaming, "GET UP NOW!" Mia slaps me in the face and mumbles, "Shut up, I'm sleeping." I slap her back just as hard, "If you don't get up, we'll all be reduced down to ashes... NOW WAKE UP!" Lucy, Ivy and Aswell open their eyes as soon as I started talking about ashes. They all attempt to help me get Mia up; then we bolt out of there leaving everything behind.**

With the hut in flames, we were alone, in the Hunger Games, without any shelter, in the middle of the night, and there was a man in the shadows, watching the hut burn. Nobody believed me when I told them this, but it's true. We decided to keep moving. If someone DID start that fire, it was most likely to flush us out so they could go in for the kill. We found a groove of Willow trees and settled in for the night. Mia and I helped Lucy and Lexi climb up into a tree. Mia and Aswell slept together in one tree while Lexi, Lucy and I slept in a second. Even with her apology, we could tell that no one really still trusted her the way we used to. Or at least, the way I used to. Lexi and she never really hit it off.

In the morning, we ate wild berries and eggs cooked over a hot rock. I found the eggs with Lucy over by a pond that was near. We set out afterward with no real destination in mind. Wait, I take it back, I had a destination: wherever Shale is. I think the other girls and Aswell wanted me to find Shale as well. A secret wish had blossomed in my heart. When this was over, I wanted to live with my family. Not just Shale, but my whole family. The capital would never allow it, though. When we reached a clearing, I had a feeling that I was close to my brother. "Guys, I think this is it. He's here." I said quietly. We all stopped and put down our bags. Moving forward, I found a gate that said Celandine, Ivy. Walking towards a small waterfall, I called out. "Shale? Shale?" "Ivy!" I heard a relieved cry. Suddenly, 13 cannons went off. All the tributes but one and us were dead. How that happened I'll never know. Shale ran over to me and scoped me up like he did during a thunderstorm when I was 7. We turned around and headed to the exit. But there was a problem. Standing between weakened Shale, Lucy, Aswell, Lexi, Mia, myself and the gate was Chase. And he wasn't going to let us just pass.

I am shaken awake by Lexi, Ivy, Lucy and Aswell and not know what is happening I am dashed out of there. All of us have a really hard time especially Ivy saying that the games are almost done. and all of us are safe and also that she has to tend to me and Lexi who both have wounds that are still bleeding. We have finally found a place where we can make a new shelter for the night and then we all go out to look for shale and gather food. The only big problem is there are no berries or leaves of any kind that are not poisoness, so leave it to Lexi, Ivy and I to use our spears and swords to catch fish. After getting some fish I come to a big gate thing that says this on a sign, celandine, Ivy. I can tell Ivy thinks this is exactly where Shale is so of course she yells, which I think I'd do too. We all hear a little voice behind the gate but our really big problem is the person right in front of us, the guy would love to kill me or Lexi inside or out.

Chase. Standing right in front of the gate waiting for us to beg, but I think in my head that I thought I killed this guy. "Didn't I kill you chase?" I say "well you might have thought that, but no I didn't you killed my ally. But you were so close in killing me to, but oh yeah you missed." Then thirteen cannon go off and Ivy looks confused, but so am I and the weirdest thing is that my bracelets not glowing at. Right at that moment I look at chase, who has a smirk on his face.

.

My face inflames. Chase is really getting on my final nerve. I step forward, coming face-to-face with him, "Why don't you just surrender now Chase. There's no way that you're going to beat us...all three of us are safe-" Chase stares at me, his eyes practically glowing," You're only safe if your sibling stays alive." At that moment he shoves past me and grabs Lucy. My eyes grow twice, probably three times their own size, "Lucy...You let go of her before I...I..." Chase smiles, clearly stating that he's trying to irritate me, "You what? There's nothing you can do, and besides, you can barely walk as it is...and that spear was soaked in your own solution." Ivy and Mia stare blankly at me, "What's he talking about?" Chase's smile spreads info a full fledged grin, "Lexi, here, created one of the most toxic things ever created. The only ingredients are: pure hatred, and blood of the hater." I had had almost too much of Chase, I begin to pick up my necklace to tell Lucy a plan but, the necklace isn't on her neck. It's around Ivy's neck, dangling near her chest. So instead, I decide to let Ivy and Shale in on my plan, "I need one of you to distract Chase, as in... throw this at him-" I toss a small spear on the ground near Ivy's feet,"he'll know what it is and back up...also, I need one of you to grab Lucy out of the way." Ivy's response lets me truly know I can trust her, "Sure thing Mo...uh, Lexi." I smile and give them a thumbs up. What happens next is a total blur. Shale throws the spear and Chase yelps; Ivy then leaps forward and grabs Lucy. Not very surprisingly, Mia just stands around and stares blankly. I lash forward and stab Chase's stomach, "Good-bye dear annoying one." I shove my spear right through and opening near his ribs. The spear strikes home, sending blood spurting everywhere. Ceasar's voice booms through the arena after Chase's heart stops beating, "CONGRATS TRIBUTES! YOU ARE THE WINNERS! ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE REMOVED FROM THE ARENA TO BE HEALED! AFTER HEALING HAS TAKEN PLACE YOU SHALL ALL BE INTERVIEWED TOGETHER!" I smile happily. This is the happiest I've been since the games began.I'm taken off to be healed in the hovercraft, then I'm released to roam around my room. Lucy is all giggly, running around being a goof. I "attack" her and tickle her stomach. She practically dies of laughter. About ten minutes later, we're called down to the actual stage and get to be interviewed. "Hello Tributes! Welcome back!" I decide to put in, "I bet we all doubted we'd ever be back!" The audience laughs at my smart Alec comment. "Now, now settle down. So what was it like to be in the arena?" Ivy, Shale, Mia, Aswell all tell their feelings about the arena. I get to go second to last, "Well, it was like a giant jigsaw puzzle. You always felt like something tragic would happen and when it didn't, it felt like winning the lottery. Once I'd found Lucy, it gave me all the courage I needed to-to, well I don't know, possibly to succeed." Ceasar nods and smiles politely, "Very nice, now Lucy, I hear that you had some different experiences. Could you tell us about those?" Lucy sighs and bobs her head, "Yes, yes I could Ceasar. I hadn't even expected to be here right now, I was watching Lexi dash away from the Cornucopia when I heard knocking on the door. You came in and asked if I'd help Lexi with something, so of course I hadn't been told exactly what I was getting into. Once I got here, some weird people put me in this outfit and lead me down a stairway. The stairway was cold, damp, and it smelled of mildew..." I grimaced at the fact that Lucy used the word 'mildew,' cause it was rather strange hearing her speak like that, "The girl opened a door and shoved me into it; the door was soon slammed behind me. I looked around and I immediately knew where she had taken me: the arena. It was terrifying really, I kept hearing Lexi's voice, yet it was never truly her. I'd never been so frightened in my entire life." Lucy shivers and I place a hand on her the while there was one thing on my mind: Ivy. So, I did the only thing I felt right; I asked Ceasar a favor. I whispered into his ear, "Ceasar, I know most times people don't allow it but, I was wondering if Ivy Celandine and Shale Celandine could come back to district eleven with Lucy and I." Ceasar stares at me and whispers back, "Is that really what you want?" I nod my head reassuringly and go back to sit down. "Now, there has been a twist to this happily ever after, Ivy and Shale Celandine have a choice to make: They could go back to district 7, OR they could go live with Lucy and Lexi Ryan. It's their choice."

I see Lexi's face turn bright red and can practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She is madder than I've ever seen her, even madder than she was when Mia cheated her with Chase. Chase. The only man who stands between us and freedome.

"Why don't you just surrender now Chase. There's no way that you're going to beat us...all three of us are safe-"Lexi says, hate dripping from her every word.

" You're only safe if your sibling stays alive." Chase replies smartly. He rushes foward and grabs Lucy, holding a knife to her throat. I hear her let out a whimper. I meet her eyes and she nods to my pocket. Secretly, while Lexi and Chase talk, I pull something out. Lucy's pendant. She gave me her pendant. I now know why. Putting it on, I imedietly hear Lexi's voice in my head.

"I need one of you to distract Chase, as in... throw this at him-" She says, throwing a spear at my feet. I kick it to Shale. ,"he'll know what it is and back up...also, I need one of you to grab Lucy out of the way." I give shale a look that says 'just do what I tell you.'

"Sure Mo- uh, Lexi." I reply. Inwardly, I groan to myself. 'Ugh, now she must think I'm the biggest moron in the Games.'

Shale throws the spear, I lunge foward asn hug Lucy, who is sobbing. I cover her eyes and Lexi jumps foward, Kicking Chase over and holding him to the ground with her foot.

"Good-bye dear annoying one." she says, stabbing him. The rest of the day is a blur. The hovercraft came and got us, a team of healers fixed my ankle which I had rolled while running away from the hut in the dark, and we are dropped in the Capital. My stylist dresses me and Shale and we proceed to be interviewed.

I'm after Mia and Lexi because I'm the youngest. When Ceaser asks me about my expierience, I tell the truth.

"Terrifying. Being swept away from the home I know, thrown in the wild, and forced to watch the one I loved die while I stood by, helpless. If only I could have saved him." I stop here, because I can't go on. Thinking of...of Luke is just not an option. Not yet.

The sibilings recount their expieriences, and I am mutely aware of Lexi talking to Ceaser. The next thing I know, I am given the choice that will leave almost totally happy for the rest of my life.

"Now, there has been a twist to this happily ever after, Ivy and Shale Celandine have a choice to make: They could go back to district 7, OR they could go live with Lucy and Lexi Ryan. It's their choice." he says. I can't believe it. My family is complete. I turn to Shale, who nods. Turning back to Lexi, I give her the only answer I can.

"I'd be honored."

And that is how I ended up with a family.

Right there chase is being the worst person he could ever be and now he is holding lucy by the neck with a knife in his hand. I notice that ivy pulls out Lucy's necklace and puts it on, I see some kind of connection between them and they both nod. Right now I'm clueless and have know Idea why they are nodding until they do this.

Shale stabs lucy with and spear and right before it hits him in the heart Lucy is moved out of the way and into saftey of Ivy. But during this whole thing I just sit there and watch, and I also know this is not a suprise to anyone watching or to Lexi or Ivy

"good-bye annoying one" Lexi says as chase dieds and my braclets starts to glow with great color.

That person I can't really remember his name comes out and congadulates us for winning the games and brings us all to a hovercraft to be healed. The people put all this chemical stuff in my arm and it kind of hurt, well not really kind of I mean it hurts a lot.

After we get back me and aswell and so releaved that we are all out and safe. And we head to our interview with the others.

Not all was lost for Ivy and Lexi they now live together and Aswell and I live with a wonderful family who has brought us into their home. I live with larks family, even though they hardly knew me and had watched me all through out the games it was just really sweet and charming to have a home again and not have to live with no parents.


End file.
